Second Chances
by KaCeeRose
Summary: This is the story of what happens next. Clay goes to school after hearing the tapes, his view of the worlds changes and he is determined not to let slip his second chance.
1. Part I

Second Chances

* * *

><p>This is my first story ever. I am an aspiring author and so far, imagination's blocked, anyways, I hope you like it. Please Read and Review, I don't care if your Reviews are harsh, I need it to learn how to write stories better. Thank you very much. :)<p>

This is what happens next, the part the book didn't include, Thirteen Reasons Why is a story written by Jay Asher which I adore so I decided to write what I think happened next in Clay point of view. How he saw the world afterward.

* * *

><p>"Skye?"<p>

Skye turned around and looked at me with surprise. A small smile crawled onto her lips and I remembered our vague conversation on the bus the night before.

"What's good boy Clay doing out of class?" she smirked. There was sadness hidden behind the guarded eyes, behind the fooling face, I'd never have noticed it if it wasn't for Hannah.

Hannah. Saying the name brought a lump in my throat.

"Do you want to talk?" The words came out from my mouth before I could think.

The smile in her face was wiped away. She didn't expect me to say that.

"Are you alright? You look a bit weird?" she asked me. Her eyes were scrutinizing my every expression.

I sighed and turned to leave, Skye was tough, and it was going to be hard to get to her, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here Skye."

I turned for my first class hoping Skye will consider it, hoping Skye will realize that there are people who care.

"Cla—," I turned back around; Skye was looking at me as if she understand what I'm talking about. She rolled her eyes and turned around, out of the school building.

I had no choice but follow her out.

I walked slowly, rehearsing what I was going to say.

"_Skye, you can tell me what's wrong—_," Skye would push me away before the words came out of my mouth.

"_Skye, last night, I listened to someone I love tell me I was the reason they died_," but I couldn't bring Hannah in this. Yes, she was the reason I was following Skye out of the school, but thinking of her hurts.

"What do you want Clay?" Skye asked angrily. I looked up from my sneakers and found her staring at me furiously with a hint of curiosity.

"Well, honestly?" I had no idea what I was going to say, "I know what you're feeling."

Her eyes widened and I noticed how beautiful it looked. A side in me imagined the light disappearing from that pair— _Stop Clay, nothing's going to happen to her, not if you will be there for her._

"What do you mean?" her voice was softer but still guarded.

_What was I going to say?_ I asked desperately in my head, hoping someone will answer me.

"I know how it feels to be separated from everyone else." A small voice came out from my mouth. These words didn't come from me. It came from the part in me that was deeply in love with Hannah, the part that was entwined with her life.

Skye blinked, she sighed and shook her head, "How would you? Your life is perfect Clay. Your mom loves you very much," her voice broke as she choked back tears, "you don't know how it feels."

I glanced for a second on the watch strapped to my wrist. "Second lesson's about to start. Can we meet after school?"

Skye clicked her tongue, "Sure, whatever." She turned around and walked away as the bell rang.

I turned for my next class; I knew I would think of nothing except Skye, Hannah and the tapes.

I passed by Jenny and thought of the tapes still hiding underneath my bed. How would she react when she hears the tape? I wonder what the _rest_ thinks of her, after what she did.

Bryce Archer was leaning to his locker, his mouth locked onto a girl's. I wonder if she knows what he did.

Hannah never mentioned it in the tape — but I know, and I bet so does the others — that Bryce was the one who raped Jessica that night at the party.

I felt sick watching him touch this new girl; does she know how he really is?

Passing by all these people made me realize how much they've changed in my eyes. Jessica passed by and I felt a surge of hatred and pity. I felt mostly pity because of what happened to her and what she must feel like.

She passed by Bryce and his new girl without a second glance, maybe she doesn't know. Her eyes were bloodshot with big shadows underneath, her skin was paler and she was thinner, her cheeks swallow and the gleam in her eyes gone.

I felt sorry for her and almost forgot that she was one of the reasons.

Justin was behind her, he was looking at the ground, probably feeling ashamed for what he had let happen. His eyes raked at Bryce's back and then Jessica.

I slipped into my classroom and hoped that day would pass by more swiftly.

A life has been wasted for a series of stupid mistakes.

This is my chance to save a life. I lost it with Hannah; I'm not taking another chance with Skye.


	2. Part II

Hey guys! Sorry if I just uploaded the second part now. To be honest I just started writing it today, I'd like to say I was buys but that's a lie. I was "uninspired" and plain lazy.

:)

Hope you like it.

BTW: This is not original. Thirteen Reasons Why was a book written by Jay Asher. This is simply what I thought/hope would happen next.

p.s. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. If you could just take up a minute to review (good or bad), I would be eternally grateful, thankyou! =)

* * *

><p>Part 2<p>

The students filled out of class hurriedly, I was one of them. I went home first by bus along with other students. I left mom a message telling her I'll be home later than usual. I gave her a lame excuse which included studying in the library. I doubt she'd fall for it since she's been watching me suspiciously this morning after school. She must know I'm hiding something.

Slowly, one by one, the students dropped off in different places. I was one of the last people left in the bus; I waited until the bus rolled to the closest bus stop to Monet and went down.

I checked my phone and wondered what Skye does in her free time. My hand pressed seven different numbers automatically. I held the phone to my ears and listened to it ring for seven times before the person in the other line picked up.

"Clay?" Skye asked.

"Uh— Skye, hey. I'm down at Monet's, you think you can meet me there?" I asked uncertainly. Wishing against all odds that she'll come and agree.

There were sounds of slamming doors and running footsteps, "Sure, I'll be there in five to ten minutes, but Clay, what's up with you anyway? Suddenly, bursting up on me…"

Skye didn't get the chance to finish her sentence before I cut her off, "Thanks, I'll see you then," and hanged up the phone.

I walked inside Monet's, some students from school were already there. I felt a shiver down my spine as I remembered the last time I was here, last night, listening to Hannah's voice.

I took the seat furthest away from where most of the people were. I ordered a coffee and five minutes later, a mug of hot coffee sat in front of me, its smell tempting me. But, of course, the coffee was just for props. I wasn't really in the mood for caffeine.

I checked my watch every minute, anxious for Skye to get here. Twelve minutes after, the door opened to Monet's and Skye walked in. She scanned the crowd in front of her before spotting me in the very back. A slight smile crept up her lips and she walked towards me.

Skye stood over the booth in front of me, hesitant to sit.

"What's up?" she asked coolly.

"I should be asking you that question."

She dropped down to her seat defeated. "Why are you being like this?"

Instead of answering her question, I changed the subject. "Do you remember back when we were freshmen. You were the prettiest and most popular girl at school. What happened to that girl?"

Skye looked down and played with the table napkin. She didn't look up when she said, "I guess I changed."

"But why?"

Skye looked up at me and her eyes were brimming with tears, but she wouldn't dare let them flow. "I'm sick Clay. I'm just so sick of pretending to be good and happy."

She sighed heavily, "By the end of our first year in high school, my mom started dating this guy, and he moved in our house. Whenever she's working late, he'd just be there. Watching, lying on our couch, drinking. I'd lock myself inside my room and do my homework or just read, just trying to keep away from him until she's home again. I told her so many times— begged her to leave him, that we were better off without him but she— she never listened." She brushed her hair back with her fingers and rested her head on her hand. "One night, I was home alone. Just listening to music and trying to fall asleep. He came home, drunk— he couldn't even walk inside properly. I didn't hear him. He went inside my room and that was the night he started beating me."

I was simply speechless. Skye. This beautiful, troubled girl in front me was abused. She was sobbing behind her hands and all I could do was slide to the seat next to hers and wrap my arms around her.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Nobody listens to me Clay. I was fifteen, bruised all over with cuts and my mom refused to believe me. She called me a liar, she called me pathetic and that I was my father's daughter. She said I was an ungrateful, little b****. And the cycle kept on going."

"How about the police? Your friends? Teachers?"

She sniffed and faced me, "Don't you listen Clay? If my own mother doesn't believe me, how am I supposed to think the police would. And teachers? All they do is judge you and tell you off and order you around. You don't understand. You're a nice guy, you've got real friends. My friends thought I was an attention-seeking slut who makes up stories to be interesting." Skye shook her head, "I'm done, I don't why I'm reliving the worst days of my life to you. I don't even know you. I'm gone."

Skye stood up and grabbed her bag. I followed her out to the pavement.

"Because somewhere inside you, you want to share this someone. You need someone to-to cry on. You're not invincible Skye, you're not made of glass. You're human. And I'm just hoping that I'm that someone who'll be there for you to listen. But I can't do that when you keep pushing me away."

Skye turned around; her eyes were big and angry. Her eye liner was running and her face was red. She prodded my chest with a finger, "I don't need anybody. Especially not you."

She started walking away from me before I grabbed her arm and hugged her.


End file.
